Idiot Love (KRISTAO FANFICTION)
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: Yifan mabuk, ia tidak terima diputuskan Zitao. KRISTAO / TAORIS. GENDERSWITCH! ONESHOOT!


**Fanfiction KRISTAO!**

 **GENDERSWITCH.**

 **little bit mature content /gak yakin/ so, bacanya entar habis buka aja yang bagi kalian lagi puasa.**

 **Niat banget baca, resiko tanggung sendiri. Ini ide muncul pas gue nonton DOTS.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Zi!" Yifan berteriak pada kekasihnya, ia tidak terima dituduh selingkuh oleh pacarnya. Yifan benar-benar tidak selingkuh seperti apa yang dikatakan Zitao barusan.

Zitao, perempuan cantik dan tinggi itu menghempaskan tangan Yifan dari bahunya. Jelas-jelas Yifan selingkuh, pikirnya. Tadi pagi, teman sekampusnya mengirim sebuah foto Yifan dengan perempuan lain. Zitao tidak menyangka Yifan mengkhianatinya, pasalnya dulu Yifan selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya, apakah sekarang Yifan sudah bosan dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, jelas-jelas difoto itu kalian berciuman. Mulai sekarang kita putus!" Zitao ikut-ikutan berteriak, ia tidak peduli dengan suasana taman yang sedang ramai.

Gadis panda itu mulai meninggalkan Yifan sendiri. Ia berlari sambil menangis dan langsung memasuki taksi.

"Yya! Zitao!" Yifan berteriak tidak terima, Zitao, pacarnya yang dicintainya yang selalu dipuja-pujanya memutuskannya.

Yifan tahu foto itu, itu memang dirinya dengan adik kelasnya waktu SMA dulu. Xingxing namanya, gadis genit yang suka mengejar-ngejar dirinya, Yifan dijebak, sialan.

-SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN-

Bau alkohol memenuhi indra penciuman Sehun, teman sekampus Yifan. Dari kemarin-kemarin Yifan selalu mengajaknya minum yang ia tolak, walaupun begitu dirinya merasa kasihan ketika Yifan memohon pada dirinya, ia tahu Yifan sedang banyak masalah, termasuk masalah dengan Zitao.

Usut punya usut sih, Yifan baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya yang ia cintai itu. Berita ini sudah gempar dikalangan anak-anak satu kuliah. Belakangan ini Yifan jarang sekali masuk kuliah, teman-temannya ngga tahu apa penyebabnya. Selain Zitao, Sehun adalah orang terdekat Yifan.

Sehun menatap jijik Yifan, pria jangkung itu lagi-lagi meminum gelas yang terisi wine yang cukup mahal, beberapa botol wine berserakan dimeja yang Yifan pesan. Lebih jijik lagi dengan tingkah Yifan yang layaknya orang gila. Tertawa lalu menangis.

"Uhh, Zitao memutuskanku. Kenapa ya? Padahal aku tampan loh" Sehun lagi-lagi mengangkat alis ketika pemuda jangkung itu berbicara mengenai mantan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, Yifan lupakan dia" usulnya

"Bagaimana bisa. Zitao itu segalanya bagiku, sulit sekali aku mendapatkannya dulu, apalagi saat menghadapi kakaknya yang galak itu. Hahahaha Zitaoku sayang kemana kamu?" Tawanya menggelegar namun teredam oleh jeritan sang Dj yang sedang memutar lagu Dessert.

Hell yeah, kakak Zitao, Zhoumy. Sehun tahu itu, Zhoumy adalah kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Kau tahu? Zitao adalah perempuan paling cantik yang pernah aku temui, senyumnya yang menawan dan tatapan matanya yang polos, dia benar-benar cocok jadi kekasihku" ujarnya narsis, Sehun ingin muntah kali ini. Sahabatnya yang biasa terlihat cool, kini berubah seratus persen.

"Pacarku lebih cantik"

"Tidak tidak. Tidak ada perempuan cantik selain Zitaoku. Hahaha" kekehnya, matanya jelalatan melihat kearah perempuan club.

Yifan menatap Sehun, "Apa dia Zitaoku, Sehun?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk perempuan berbaju merah yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukan, Yifan. Dia pelacur" Sehun menjawab malas, terlalu malas menghadapi Yifan yang dalam keadaan bodoh.

"Oohh. Tapi kenapa bajunya mirip dengan Zitaoku yah?" Yifan mengerutkan kening bingung, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yifan, ayo pulang ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Besok aku ada jadwal pagi" ucapnya kesal yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan bodoh dari Yifan.

"Tunggu sebentar, bahkan kau belum minum. Oy pelayan! Dua botol wine lagi tolong" jeritnya pada seorang bartender yang ditanggapi kata 'ya'

Sehun melotot kesal pada sahabatnya, "Sudah Yifan! Ayo kita pulang" ia hampir menarik tangan Yifan, namun Yifan membanting tangan Sehun.

"Ah tunggu! Ponselku berbunyi, pasti ini telfon atau pesan dari Zitao yang ingin meminta balikan" tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru itu.

Ia menekan password tanggal jadianya dengan Zitao, lalu Yifan menekan ikon messenger. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, bukan Zitaonya yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Siapa? Zitaomu? Dia ingin meminta balikan?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Yifan mendesah kecewa, bukan Zitao-nya yang mengirimi pesan "operator, paketanku habis. Padahal kemarin lusa aku baru mengisi kuota ku, kenapa langsung habis ya?" Ceritanya tak penting.

"Hun, kenapa kuota ku langsung habis ya?" Tanyanya bodoh, Sehun memutar matanya malas. Mana ia tahu.

"Manaku tahu" tuh-kan,

"Sebentar aku ingat dulu," Yifan menerawang mengingat-ngingat apa yang dilakukannya kemarin-kemarin, "Aku ingat! Aku mengstalk instagram Zitao, siapa tahu dia punya pacar baru lagi. Aku terus melihat profil instagramnya Sehun, aku juga terus menunggu ada pesan line dari Zitao, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Sebentar, aku juga mengstalk facebooknya, ia mengupload foto dirinya yang tengah berlibur, uh jahat sekali kukira dia juga menangis setelah putus denganku"

Sehun sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Yifan. Jarang-jarang Yifan patah hati karna perempuan. Dulu Yifan seorang playboy, Zitao benar-benar perempuan hebat. Karna Zitao, hidup Yifan jadi berubah seperti ini.

Seorang bartender pria mendekat dan menaruh dua botol wine pesanan Yifan.

"Ini wine nya tuan"

"Ah iya, makasih"

Dengan cepat Yifan meneguk wine itu langsung dari botolnya, ia tidak peduli teriakan dari Sehun yang memintanya berhenti. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, tapi Yifan tidak peduli ia benar-benar seperti kesetanan yang terus-terusan mengucapkan nama Zitao.

"Sehun, apa Zitao belum menelfonku?"

"Tidak Yifan, ayo kita pulang"

"Tidak Sehun tidak, kalaupun aku pulang pasti Zitao sudah menutup pintu Apartmentnya lalu aku tidur diluar aku tidak mau Sehun" narsisnya kumat, pikir Sehun.

"Ayo Yifan kau harus pulang"

"Ah, Zitao belum menelfonku Sehun, pasti dia marah padaku. Kemarin aku mengumpatkan boneka pandanya" ucapnya menatap ponselnya siapa tahu Zitao menelfonnya, pikir Yifan.

"Yifan, jangan gila. Ayo kita pulang"

"Tunggu, Hun. Zitao belum mengabariku, siapa tahu dia masih marah padaku. Ah, kekasihku yang cantik"

"Yifan, kalian sudah putus"

Yifan membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Apa katanya? Dia dan Zitao sudah putus?. Tidak pasti tidak benar.

"Putus? Benarkah? T-tapi kemarin malam kita baru saja bercinta" tuturnya mendramatisir.

Sehun melotot mendengar pernyataan aneh Yifan yang semakin mengada-ada.

"Bagaimana aku dan Zitao bisa putus Hun? Bagimana jika Zitao hamil tanpa sepengatahuanku? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab selain aku?" Ucapnya, lalu ia menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya memukul-mukul meja.

"Ohh Zitao sayangku, apa benar kita sudah putus?" Tanyanya menatap ponselnya yang terdapat foto dirinya dengan Zitao sebagai wallpaper.

Sudah satu jam lebih, Sehun melihat Yifan menangis. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Sehun ada kuliah pagi besok. Yifan terus menggumamkan nama Zitao dan susah diajak pulang. Bahkan Yifan sudah hampir gila, ia menaruh kepalanya dimeja dan terus-terusan memanggil nama Zitao layaknya memanggil orang yang sudah tiada.

Dengan itu, Sehun mengambil ponsel Yifan yang tergeletak dimeja, ia kemudian mencari kontak Zitao yang yifan namai 'Zitao My Darling' -lebay.

.

.

.

.

Zitao selesai memanjakan wajahnya dengan masker buatannya sendiri dengan resep temannya. Ia ingin tidur mengistirahatkan badannya yang hampir remuk membereskan isi Apartmentnya, sebelum ponselnya berdering kencang diatas nakas yang mengganggu dirinya.

"Sial, siapa yang berani mengganggu waktuku malam-malam begini" dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel kesayangannya.

'Yifan Darl'

Nama itu muncul dilayar ponselnya. "Sial aku belum mengubah namanya" rutuknya.

Setelah berpikir apakah ia harus mengangkat panggilan itu atau sebaiknya didiamkan saja. Zitao terus berpikir ada apakah Yifan menghubunginya? Dengan rasa sedikit kesal, akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, halo?"

"..."

"Sehun? Ada apa kau menelfonku dengan nomor Yifan?"

"..."

"Kenapa aku harus datang kesana?"

"..."

"Urusanku juga penting Sehun, aku ingin tidur"

"..."

"Yayaya, baiklah aku akan datang"

Zitao merengut kesal, bisa-bisanya Sehun memaksa dirinya agar datang kesana. Memangnya ada apa disana?. Walaupun begitu, Zitao meraih hoodie hello kitty kesukaannya, ia lupa kalau jaket itu pemberian dari Yifan.

Sebenarnya mengendarai mobil malam-malam begini hal yang tidak disukai dirinya, tapi dia harus berbuat apalagi dalam keadaan sekarang. Club malam yang dimaksud Sehun membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai, itu tidak terlalu lama menurutnya.

Zitao memutar lagu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, ia memilih lagi hiphop kesukaannya, Zitao tidak suka dengan lagu-lagu ballad itu membuat moodnya buruk. Ia paling suka semua lagu dari Epik High dan Bigbang idolanya. Yeah Zitao seorang VIP.

Tak lama kemudian dia sampai dihalaman Club yang dimaksud Sehun. Ia segera masuk walaupun para penjaga tidak yakin bahwa Zitao sudah berumur 21 tahun. Matanya memandang keseluruh penjuru untuk mencari Sehun. Kemudian matanya menatap sosok Sehun yang melambai kearahnya, ia segera melangkah mendekati pemuda albino itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar

"Aku ingin pulang. Bawa kekasihmu pulang, aku capek mengurusnya" jawab Sehun berdiri, ia menunjuk Yifan yang masih terus merajuk dengan dagunya.

Zitao melihat kearah Yifan, matanya melotot kesal memandang Yifan yang seperti orang gila.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku bukan kekasihnya lagi" ujar Zitao ketus.

"Dia terus saja memanggil namamu, kau tahu belakangan ini dia seperti orang gila. Sudah ya aku pulang dulu" Sehun menepuk pundak Zitao dan segera berlalu setelahnya meninggalkan Zitao yang kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Ya! Sehun bawa temanmu pulang juga" teriaknya percuma karna Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya dengan Yifan.

"SIALAN!" Zitao menjambak rambut panjangnya, ia menatap Yifan yang tertawa tidak jelas.

"Hahaha, kenapa Zitao belum menghubungiku? Apa dia benar-benar melupakanku?"

Yifan mulai lagi. Walaupun takut, Zitao memberanikan diri untuk menopang Yifan dan membawanya keluar dari sini.

"Ayo, Yifan kamu harus pulang" Zitao mulai mengalungkan tangan Yifan kelehernya.

Yifan menatap wajah Zitao dengan matanya yang buram akibat pengaruh wine.

"Ah kamu siapa? Jangan pegang-pegang nanti pacarku marah" cerocosnya lagi, Zitao memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghadap Yifan. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Memangnya siapa pacarmu?"

"Huang Zitao. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hm. Ayo Yifan kita pulang"

"Jangan. Pasti Zitao sudah menutup pintu Apartmentnya, aku tidak mau tidur disofa apalagi dilobi"

Berusaha tidak mendengarkan ocehan Yifan, Zitao tetap menarik paksa tubuh raksasa Yifan. Setelah sampai dimobil, Zitao melempar Yifan di kursi depan kemudian disusul dirinya yang mulai melajukan mobil Lambhorgininya.

"Yifan" setelah hening, Zitao memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Yifan

"Hm"

"Sejak kapan kamu seperti ini. Minum-minum lalu mabuk"

"Kamu siapa sih kenapa mau tahu urusanku" tanyanya yang masih belum sadar, pandangannya buram jadi Yifan benar-benar tidak terlalu jelas untuk melihat siapa perempuan yang membawanya pulang.

"Jawab saja Yifan"

"Bentar-bentar aku ingat dulu. Hmm seminggu yang lalu mungkin? Saat Zitao memutuskanku, ah? Jadi yang dikatakan Sehun tadi benar yah kalau Zitao memutuskanku? Kenapa seperti ini? Aku kira Zitao hanya marah padaku karna aku tidak menurut padanya, aku bahkan sering menbuat Apartmentnya berantakan. Kalau Zitao memutuskanku lebih baik aku mati saja. Ayo bawa aku ke jurang aku ingin bunuh diri disana" jawabnya tak karuan, Yifan mulai meronta-ronta pada Zitao yang menyetir. Zitao menatap Yifan ngeri.

"Err, Yifan kenapa Zitao memutuskanmu?" Tentu saja ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hm gimana ya aku lupa. Ah tunggu, aku ingat saat itu ada reunian SMA, aku datang sendiri karna pacarku sedang sibuk. Aku pergi sendiri sampai disana aku diajak teman lamaku yang bernama Mingho. Mingho berkata padaku bahwa adik kelasku yang bernama Xingxing ingin menemuiku. Dia perempuan genit, dia bahkan menggodaku dan terus memohon agar aku jadi pacarnya padahal aku tidak mau tapi dia terus memaksaku lalu menciumku sampai aku sadar bahwa Mingho memfoto kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Zitao tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dan ia memilih putus denganku. Bukankah malang sekali nasibku yah?"

Zitao terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yifan. Ia sadar Yifan benar-benar mencintainya. Ia ingat dulu saat Yifan mengejar-ngejarnya. Betapa besar usaha Yifan untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum, tidak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti ini pada Yifan.

Zitao turun dari mobil dan mulai mengangkat Yifan untuk masuk ke Apartmentnya. Apartment Yifan, Zitao tidak ingin Yifan memberantaki Apartment miliknya. Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu.

"Yifan apa kata sandinya?"

"Hm, ulang tahun pacarku" ujarnya sedikit tak jelas.

Zitao tersenyun, Yifan belum mengganti kata sandi Apartmentnya. Zitao segera merebahkan tubuh Yifan diranjang kamar Yifan. Zitao menyadari Apartment Yifan tidak terurus apalagi bagian kamarnya, baju dan celana berserakan dimana-mana. Foto dirinya juga berserakan dimeja belajar Yifan.

"Huh, Aku kangen Zitaoku. Biasanya saat aku sedang seperti ini dia pasti datang dan memelukku"

Zitao tidak mengindahkan ocehan Yifan, ia mulai melepas sepatu yang Yifan kenakan begitu juga dengan kemeja Yifan, Zitao menggantinya dengan Tshirt putih polos yang ia temukan diatas kursi.

Yifan masih mengoceh perihal dirinya, Zitao tidak mengindahkan ocehan Yifan ia mulai membereskan kekacauan dikamar Yifan.

"Heh, sebenarnya kamu siapa? Jangan masuk ke kamarku nanti Zitaoku akan marah" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan marah"

"Benarkah?"

Zitao mendekati Yifan, ia duduk disamping Yifan sebelumnya ia melepaskan hoodie hello kitty nya dan menyisakan kaos panda berdada rendah.

"Dasar bodoh. Cepat tidur"

"Tidak mau. Aku sedang menunggu telfon dari pacarku" Yifan mulai mengutak ngatik ponselnya lagi.

"Ahh kenapa tidak ada pesan dari pacarku?"

Zitao memutar matanya jengah, "pacarmu tidak akan menelfon"

Ia segera menarik ponsel Yifan dan menaruhnya dimeja samping ranjang.

"Ah menyebalkan. Kamu sebenarnya siapa sih? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" Yifan menatap Zitao penuh minat, yang ditatap tersenyum menggoda yang membuat wajah Yifan memerah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti Zitaoku akan marah" ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "Zitao kalau marah seram, aku takut kalau Zitao marah pasti dia ingin dibelikan tas gucci." Lanjutnya yang membuat Zitao tertawa.

Yifan mulai terbaring, sementara Zitao ia diatas Yifan seperti menindih Yifan. Ia berniat menggoda mantan kekasihnya, Yifan kalau mabuk jadi polos.

"Lalu apalagi dengan Zitaomu?"

"Dia sering sekali menginap disini tanpa membawa baju salin tapi aku senang kok. Bahkan sebelum dia menginap aku harus ke supermarket dulu-"

"Kenapa?" Zitao memotong.

"Pacarku suka ngemil kalau malam hari. Jadi aku membeli makanan serba jadi, jika aku membeli bahan bahannya saja percuma karna Zitao tidak bisa memasak. Terakhir kali ia memasak ia hampir saja membunuhku, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia di dapur"

Zitao senang mendengar cerita Yifan, ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yifan dari samping.

Yifan terlihat gugup, "ku bilang jangan terlalu dekat. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba Zitao datang dan marah lagi padaku"

"Tidak apa, cerita lagi ayo" ujar Zitao. Posisinya menyamping menopangkan tangannya untuk melihat wajah tak berdosa milik Yifan.

Sejujurnya Yifan terlalu gugup, perempuan dihadapannya itu dengan berani menampilkan dadanya yang besar apalagi tangan itu mengelus wajah Yifan.

Cup.

E-eh Yifan gugup dan gemetat saat perempuan cantik itu mencium bibirnya.

"Ayo Yifan lanjutkan ceritanya."

"B-baik" Yifan menarik nafas, "aku selalu pergi ke supermarket seminggu sekali, aku biasanya selalu membeli stok kondom karna biasanya aku dan Zitao sering bercinta. Uh aku jadi merindukannya" Yifan merengut sebal sedangkan Zitao ia menahan malu pengakuan jujur Yifan.

"Tapi sekarang Zitao jarang berkunjung"

"Hm Yifan kamu merindukan pacarmu ya?"

"Tentu saja" Yifan melotot, dengan berani perempuan dihadapannya itu mulai mengelus perutnya dan berlanjut kearah selangkangannya.

"A-ah Jangan pegang itu. Itu milik Zitao. Ya ahh" Yifan menjerit menahan nikmat kala tangan perempuan itu mengelus sesuatu diselangkangannya.

"T-tunggu wajahmu mirip pacarku, Zitao. Kamu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Benarkah? Kamu belum sadar aku siapa?"

"Siapa memang? Tapi bibirmu mirip pacarku. Kamu siapa?" Yifan mulai was-was sedangkan Zitao terkekeh. Zitao meloncat dan duduk diatas tubuh Yifan.

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya saat payudara perempuan itu terlihat jelas dipandangannya.

"Em, Maaf. Payudaramu keliatan. Aku tidak mau melihat payudara orang lain kalau bukan Zitao" cicitnya lucu.

Zitao gemas dengan tingkah Yifan, ia memalingkan muka Yifan agar melihatnya dan juga menarik tangan Yifan lalu ia letakan didadanya.

"Tidak apa Yifan,"

"Dadamu besar berapa ukurannya?"

"36C?"

"Besar ya, ukuran dadamu mirip Zitao" dengan berani Yifan memegang dada Zitao dengan kedua tangannya.

Zitao merona, kenapa Yifan tahu ukuran dadanya?. Yifan mengelus dada Zitao yang membuat Zitao mendesah tertahan, ia benar merindukan Yifan.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zitao, "Nona aku tidak tahan. Aku ingin melakukannya tapi jangan bilang ini ke Zitao, oke?" Zitao tertawa terbahak, Yifan benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi.

"Tentu saja Yifan, anggap saja aku Zitaomu"

"Aku kan memang Zitao" lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Uugh, Yiifaanhh" Zitao meronta ketika Yifan bergerak kencang diatas punggungnya.

Doggy Style.

"Yeahh, Ohh Zitaohh" Yifan semakin bergerak liar diatas Zitao, tangan kanannya yang menganggur memijat dada Zitao yang ikut bergerak, sementara tangan kirinya ikut menggoda alat kelamin Zitao.

"Shh.. ahh fanfanh"

"I'm coming zitaohh"

Yifan ambruk setelah menyelesaikan ronde kedua mereka.

"I love you Zitao"

"Love you too, fanfan"

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun, bagian selatannya terasa sakit akibat semalam Yifan terlalu liar. Ia memandang Yifan yang tertidur damai. Bajunya dan Yifan berserakan tak jelas. Ia ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi baju Yifan terlalu jauh waktu ia lemparkan semalam, jadi Zitao menarik selimut yang dikenakan Yifan.

Ia melihat tubuh Yifan telanjang tanpa busana, bagian selatannya juga. Ia melihat kejantanan Yifan yang melengkung setengah tegak yang masih mengeluarkan cairan putih.

Tunggu, Zitao melihat disekitar paha Yifan terdapat bekas sperma, apa pengaman Yifan bocor semalam apa Yifan tidak memakai pengaman?

Eh, Tidak memakai pengaman? Dengan keterkejutan Zitao segara memeriksa kewanitaanya, ada bekas sperma yang keluar dari kewanitaannya. Matanya melotot terkejut.

"YIFAAAAN SIALAN! BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU HAMIL? SPERMA MU TERLALU BANYAK YANG AKU TAMPUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan setengah sadar ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Ia ingat semalam ia mabuk ditemani Sehun. Yifan juga ingat bahwa belakangan ini ia sering mabuk, ia belum merelakan putus dengan Zitao, mereka baru berpacaran sudah enam bulan, kenapa secepat ini ia putus dengan Zitao?.

Ia hendak ke toilet sebelum ia melihat celana boxernya dan celana dalam ada dilantai. Yifan juga baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memakai baju. Ia merasa kurang enak, lalu tangannya dengan berani menyibak selimut yang menutupi kaki panjangnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tidak memakai apapun disana.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku telanjang?" Tanyanya sendiri. Ia mulai was was, kepalanya memutar sekeliling ia tidak menemukan kemejanya ataupun bajunya yang ia temukan hanyalah baju perempuan berwarna putih dan bra yang tergeletak dilantai.

Matanya menatap ranjangnya, ada bekas sperma yang mengering disana. Ia sadar bahwa semalam ia tengah bercinta, tapi dengan siapa?.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Dengan siapa aku bercinta? Kemarin aku mabuk ditemani Sehun lalu Sehun mengajakku pulang. Apa aku baru saja memperkosa Sehun? Tapi tidak mungkin Sehun memakai bra" ujarnya takut-takut. Yifan mulai berpikir siapa yang ia tiduri semalam ?

"Tidak mungkin Zitao kesini kan?" Inernya.

Suara shower yang menyala dikamar mandi menyadarkan pikirannya. Orang itu pasti ada disana, pikirnya. Kemudian suara air itu berhenti disusul dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Yifan masih sabar untuk melihat sosok itu sampai ia menemukan

ZITAO

Mantan kekasihnya yang berdiri disana menatapnya tajam, Zitao memakai kemeja merahnya yang kebesaran, kaki jenjangnya tidak tertutup apapun tapi Yifan melihat kalau Zitao hanya memakai celana dalam merahnya yang seksi. Mata Yifan hampir melotot melihat dada Zitao yang menyembul keluar karna dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Yifan bersumpah kalau Zitao tidak memakai bra.

"Zi-zitao apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanyanya takut-takut apalagi ia baru menyadari semalaman ia meniduri Zitao dalam keadaan mabuk.

Zitao berjalan mendekat sampai ia berada dihadapan Yifan.

"Apa? Semalaman kamu mabuk lalu Sehun menelfonku menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Lalu kamu meniduriku seenaknya!" Sentaknya jutek.

Yifan tertawa kecil, ia rindu dengan Zitaonya yang seperti ini, kebiasaan Zitao setelah bercinta dengannya adalah memarahi dirinya. Walaupun sekalipun Zitao dulu yang menggodanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya menggoda

Zitao melotot, ia masuk kedalam selimut yang masih Yifan pakai. Lalu memukuli dada telanjang Yifan. Yifan berusaha menghentikan gerakan Zitao namun kali ini Zitao dalam keadaan lebih kuat.

"Ya! Zitao hentikan. Kenapa kamu memukuliku?" Tanyanya setelah gerakan Zitao terhenti.

Zitao diam, Yifanpun. Ia menyadari bahwa Zitao lebih cantik, rambutnya yang dulu lurus hitam ia ubah menjadi coklat keriting dibagian ujung.

"Dasar! Semalam kamu tidak memakai pengaman! Bagaimana jika aku hamil? Sperma mu terlalu banyak yang keluar tahu!" Sentaknya.

"Pengamanku habis, Zi. Jika kamu hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab" jawabnya sambil meyakinkan Zitao dengan menggenggam tangan lembut itu.

"Kamu tahu? Kita masih mahasiswa. Kerja apa kamu untuk menghidupi ku dengan anakmu?"

"Orangtua kita kan kaya" ujarnya genit

"Jangan bergantung pada orangtua, Yifan. Kita harus mandiri" Zitao memukul kepala bebal Yifan. Well, kekasihnya masih saja bodoh

Eh? Kekasih?

"Baiklah aku akan cari uang untuk menghidupi anak-anak kita"

"Anak kita? Ingat Yifan kita sudah putus" Zitao melipat tangannya didada.

"Kalau kita balikan?" Tanyannya lembut yang membuat Zitao merona parah dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Yifan terkekeh, "Aku tahu Zi kamu juga masih mencintaiku" ujarnya sambil mencuri ciuman dibibir Zitao.

"Ya!"

"Hm, aku ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kita" ucapnya tiba-tiba, mata tajamnya menatap tulus kearah Zitao.

"Aku sudah tahu Yifan. Semalam kamu menceritakannya" ucap Zitao tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu kita balikan kan?" Tanyanya ngarep.

Zitao mengangguk malu-malu. Ia senang sebenarnya tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

Sementara itu Yifan terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai ia meloncat kegirangan diatas kasur mengabaikan bahwa dia telanjang bulat dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Yuuhhuu! Zitao jadi pacarku lagi!" Teriaknya heboh.

"Yak! Yifan berhenti! Setidaknya pakailah celanamu, 'itu' mu keliatan kemana-mana" Zitao sendiri tidak heran melihat konyolnya tingkah kekasihnya. Wajahnya merah menahan malu kala ia melihat sesuatu yang bergantung diantara paha Yifan.

Yifan mulai tertawa dan kembali duduk, melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

"Wae? Bukankah kamu sering melihatnya?" Godanya.

"Tapi- hmpph"

Sebelum Zitao menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yifan langsung menerjang bibir Zitao yang menjadi favoritnya. Kepalanya ia gerakan agar memperdalam cumbuan mereka, Zitao tak meronta ia membalas ciuman kekasihnya tak kalah hebat.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya masih berciuman panas mengabaikan sesuatu yang mulai menegang kembali diselangkangannya, bahkan kini tangan jahil Yifan mulai meraba dada Zitao.

"Yak! Yifan!" Zitao mulai mengumpat disaat tangan Yifan mulai mengelus celana dalam merahnya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang semalam ya?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak mau. Semalam kita sudah melakukannya 2 ronde" tolaknya

"Kenapa memang? Semalamkan aku tidak dalam keadaan sadar, sekarang aku sudah dalam keadaan sadar pasti rasanya lebih nikmat" ujarnya memalukan

"Apanya yang lebih nikmat? Bahkan semalam kamu terus-terusan memanggil namaku. Sekarang kamu pakai baju dan celanamu lalu antarkan aku pulang"

"Yahh, Zi. Padahal aku sudah 'berdiri' "

"Urusanmu"

Yifan memutar bola matanya kesal, susah sekali membujuk Zitao dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kekasih cantiknya tidak mau mengalah disaat keadaan menjadi seperti ini, otaknya berpikir mencari ide untuk meluluhkan Zitao.

"Ayolah Zi nanti kubelikan gucci keluaran terbaru"

"Tidak"

"Baju dalam victoria secret keluaran terbaru?"

"Tidak"

"Tiket shopping gratis dariku?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau gucci keluaran terbaru ditambah baju dalam victoria secret keluaran terbaru disusul tiket shopping gratis darimu?" Tawarnya menggoda. Zitao menyeringai saat ia melihat ekspresi Yifan yang menahan kesal.

Yifan masih diam, menuruti keinginan kekasih cantiknya itu bisa-bisa membuat dirinya jatuh miskin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin orang tua Yifan adalah orang terkaya no. 3 di China.

"Yifaanhh" bahkan sekarang Zitao sudah berani menggoda Yifan, tangannya sudah berkeliaran ditubuh telanjang Yifan.

"Baiklah, Ayo cepat. Tapi puaskan aku." Ujarnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

/gedubrakh/ setelah banyak pengalaman membaca ff nc kristao, akhirnya udah agak bisa buat momen seperti ini :v

Ini pertama kalinya gue bisa buat ff oneshoot lol. So review guys. Terserah mau review apa aja, mau bully gue sok tapi jangan cast nya yang dibully :v

Maafkan gue yang terlalu ngaret kalau buat ff. Ada banyak ff yang gue anggurin, btw gue juga update ini di wattpad.

Salam.


End file.
